Love Is A Friendship Set On Fire
by nmufti87
Summary: This is a story that revolves around two people. Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. They are best friends, but someone comes between them. This is also an adaptation of a movie that I love. AU.
1. Birth And Death Of The Day

LOVE IS A FRIENDSHIP SET ON FIRE

A/N - Hello0o0o to all those people that have been reading previous fanfictions that I've written and to all those new comers who are reading my story for the first time ... Now that my exams are over, am back to writing ... I've just started this story, and the idea is simply one that I love to no end ... I hope you people like this piece of work as much as you've liked Battle of Wills ... Hopefully another chapter of Battle of Wills will be up soon ... Gimme a day or two maximum ...Till then I hope you like this story ... Its something I've been wanting to write for quite some time, and am finally down to doing it, hopefully you all will like it ... As usual, if you like it then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I dont own OTH nor am I associated with Mark in any way. Also the characters Lucas and Peyton do not belong to me in any way.

Chapter 1 - Birth and Death of The Day

The sharp rays of the Sun entered through the windows, casting its shadow throughout the room. From a distance, you could see a lean figure with his head bowed looking at an open casket. Upon looking closer, you could see the pain filled eyes of this blue eyed, blonde haired boy. At the tender age of 23 he'd lost everything that he held dear. His beautiful wife, Brooke Lucas Scott, had just passed away while giving birth to their daughter.

-Flashback-

Lucas exhaled deeply as he waited for his wife-to-be. As he glanced upwards, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Brooke.

"She's looking so beautiful," Lucas thought as Brooke walked down the aisle towards him.

As Brooke came & stood in front of Lucas, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have a girl like Brooke in his life. As he looked at Brooke in awe, she passed a small smile & he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes were twinkling.

"Friends & family, we're gathered to celebrate here today, the joyous union of Lucas and Brooke. May the happiness they share today be with them always," The minister said pointing towards Lucas so that he could start with his vows.

"Brooke, what can I possibly say that would express my love for you. From the day I met you, I knew that we're supposed to be together. I've never felt as complete as I do when I'm with you. And standing here today, in front of my family and friends, I vow to you that I will try my best to give you the happiness and love that you deserve," Lucas said while smiling at her.

"Lucas, in all my life I never thought I would find someone who could love me as much as you do. And I can't believe that I've actually found someone like you to spend the rest of my life with. Today, I vow to you that I will always be there for you no matter what happens and I'll try my best to be the wife that you want me to be. I love you. I always have and I always will no matter what happens," Brooke said, and then she smiled at Lucas.

"May I have to rings, please," The minister asked.

Giving us our respective rings the minister continued.

"Brooke, repeat after me," The minister said, while looking at Brooke.

"I- Brooke Penelope Davis- take thee Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts us," The minister said.

"I- Brooke Penelope Davis- take thee Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts us," Brooke said, as she put the ring on Lucas's finger.

"Lucas, repeat after me," The minister said, while looking at Lucas.

"I- Lucas Eugene Scott- take thee Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death parts us," The minister said.

"I- Lucas Eugene Scott- take thee Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death parts us," Lucas said, as he placed the ring on Brooke's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The minister said as he smiled at the newly wed couple.

As Lucas stepped forward, he gently cupped Brooke's face in his hands and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"We did it. We're married," Lucas said, as he let go off Brooke.

"Yah, we are," Brooke said, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

-End of Flashback-

As Lucas looked at Brooke lying with her eyes closed in the casket, he couldn't help but think how she could leave him, all alone. Memories of the two of them together raced through his mind.

-Flashback-

As Lucas lay on a bench with a smile on his lips, Brooke stood behind him with a protruding belly. Lucas looked up at Brooke, to see her smiling widely. He gently kisses her protruding belly and then gently pulls her towards himself in a gentle kiss.

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

Lucas stood impatiently outside the door, waiting for the nurse to bring him his daughter.

As he felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder, he turned around to see the nurse with his daughter in her hands.

"Here you go, Mr. Scott," she said, as she gently handed Lucas his daughter.

Lucas looked at her. She was so tiny, but yet so beautiful.

Lucas tenderly kissed her on her forehead as he held her close to his body.

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

"Brooke's condition is very critical, Lucas. We'd already told her, beforehand, that their will be some complications during her delivery. We'd already told her at the very start of her pregnancy that her uterus was too weak to carry this child, but she knew how much you wanted this baby. We tried everything that we could to save her, but there was a lot of internal blood loss and we can't do anything to repair the damage. I'm really sorry to be telling you this Lucas," The doctor said to Lucas.

Lucas looked at the doctor in shock. Through out Brooke's pregnancy Brooke had never mentioned anything of the sort and he couldn't believe the fact that she would hide something so important from him.

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

Lucas stood at the entrance of the room, listening to his mother & Brooke talk.

"Karen, I want my daughter to know who I was," Brooke said, as she held her daughter in her hands, gazing at her with love filled eyes.

"I know you do," Karen said, with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I've written a few letters, that I'd want you to give to her, each year on her birthday. In these letters are all the things that I'd want her to know if I was with her. Please give these to her," Brooke said, and then she started lavishing her child with kisses, while tears streamed down her face.

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

Sitting on the hospital bed, Lucas refused to look at her. How could he, knowing the fact that she wouldn't be with him to raise our child. Knowing the fact that she wouldn't be with him for the rest of his life.

"You shouldn't have done this," Lucas said, as tears skimmed down his face.

"Lucas. Lucas, look at me," Brooke said, as she brought her hands towards his face, making him face her.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm so sorry," Brooke said, as she started crying.

"Don't leave me," Lucas said, as his voice quivered.

"Lucas," Brooke said.

Lucas moved towards her, so that he could take her in his arms.

After letting go off her, Brooke looked deep into Lucas's eyes.

"Promise me something, after today you'll never cry," Brooke said.

Lucas furiously shook his head, not paying attention to what Brooke was saying.

"Promise me one more thing, that you'll name my daughter Peyton,' Brooke said, with a small smile on her face.

Upon hearing Peyton's name, Lucas looked up to meet her eyes.

"Promise me," Brooke said, once again with much more force then before.

Lucas nodded his head softly.

Lucas moved in to kiss her, not knowing the fact if he'd ever get to do it again or not.

"I love you," Lucas said.

"I love you, too," Brooke said, as she held on to Lucas.

-End of Flashback-

Standing in front of the casket, looking at her, Lucas remembered all the times he'd spent with her. Finally, it hit him like a bolt of lighting, that Brooke was gone. That he won't ever hear her voice again, he would never be able to kiss her again, just hold her in his arms again. Lucas got up slowly from his kneeled position next to her, and gave her one last look before turning around. Her last words echoed in his mind as he walked away from the casket, away from Brooke, away from his wife.

"Promise me that you'll name my daughter Peyton, PROMISE ME."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - So that was the end of chapter 1 ... I hope you liked it and want me to continue ... If yes then drop a review ... till then take care ... Love Natasha ...

P.S ... if anyone is confused then be sure to ask me anything you want ... the flashbacks keep coming to him continuously ... and in the middle of the chapter the story is in Lucas's POV ... I hope you all get that ... anyhow if there are any questions ... feel free to ask 'em ... i'll be happy to answer them ...


	2. Peyton Scott

A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys ... As for the questions you guys had ... This is a story centered around Lucas and Peyton ... There will be quite some Lucas and Brooke as well because they are an important part of this story .. so be warned from before ... and as usual if you like this chapter then do drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I don't own OTH, nor am I associated with Mark in anyway. And also the characters Lucas and Peyton do not belong to me.

Chapter 2 - Peyton Scott.

TEN YEARS LATER

The Sun's rays shined through the streets, casting it's morning light through out the neighborhood. If you looked closely, walking along the street you could see a lot of old couples, hand in hand, enjoying their morning walk. On the other side some girls jogged, while some guys skateboarded past them. It was a typical morning for the residents of Morton Street. A particular house stood out more then any, even more so because of the residents that resided within it. In that house lived Lucas Scott, his mother, Karen Scott and his ten year old daughter Peyton Scott. They were a small family, but the love they shared for each other was known by every person that knew them.

Upon entering the house you could always smell the faint smell of something being cooked in the kitchen, or the music blaring from the room on the right hand side at the top of the stairs. Making your way towards the room, you could see a blond haired girl, standing in front of her mirror. As she turns around, it's as if the life of the whole world could be reflected through her blue eyes.

"Hello0o0o to all you people. My name is Peyton. When I grow up, I want to be a VJ, just like Haley James," she said, with a hair brush in her hand speaking into it as if it were a microphone. On her white walls their were various posters of Haley James, who was a VJ on MTV. Set up on her bed in front of her was a video camera that was recording her every movement. Flashing a dimpled smile to the camera she continued.

"My hobbies are spending time with my dad, my grandma, eating chocolates, and reading Mom's letters," she said, as her voice was laced with sadness over the last part.

"Anyway guys, I have to go now, I'm late and I need to get ready, because I have to meet my father in less than half an hour. So I'll catch you later, same time, and same place. Watch me," she said, as she walked over to the video camera and switched it off.

At the tender age of 10, Peyton was a very mature girl. She'd lost her mother and had never known her, save for the letters that her mother, Brooke, had left with her grandmother that she'd get once a year on her birthday. She looked forward to those letters more then anything else, because through those letters she got to know who her mother was, what she was like, all the things that she'd tell her if she'd been there. She made her way towards her mirror, after pulling on a loose sweater and a pair of jeans, and looked in the mirror, as she checked how she looked. Turning around she glanced at the photo on her wall. It was a picture of her & her father. A smile formed on her lips as she looked at her father. He was her whole world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Peyton thought, as she impatiently tapped her foot against the floor, waiting for her father.

As she looked here and there, all of a sudden a bouquet of flowers shook in front of her face.

"He's here, and he thinks I'll talk to him just because he brought flowers," Peyton seethed.

Peyton shook her head in a no gesture, adamantly.

The flowers disappeared and were replaced by a big bar of chocolate.

Peyton shook her head once again.

At last, he held out a small teddy bear in front of Peyton's face.

"Finally," Peyton thought, as she took the teddy bear from his hands, and looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I had a meeting," Lucas said.

"Right" Peyton said, with a roll of her eyes.

"And anyways, today I'm only ... ' Lucas said, as he looked at his watch.

"An hour late," Lucas said, guiltily.

"Right," Peyton said.

"Well, it won't happen again," Lucas said.

Peyton started walking away from him.

"Peyton, wait," Lucas said, as he hurriedly started walked behind Peyton.

"Dad, you really can't keep doing this. You know, I didn't even watch TV today, because of you. Cause I had to meet you, to pick out your clothes," Peyton said, as she gestured towards him with her hands.

"Well ..." Lucas began.

"Dad, it's a lot for a 10 year old to do, you know. I can't keep doing this. I'm your daughter, not your wife," Peyton said, before she realized the slip of tongue that she had.

Peyton looked up sheepishly to see his face; his eyes had suddenly gone blank. Lucas turned away from Peyton, but she quickly held on to his hand and pulled him towards herself.

"Dad ... Dad ... I'm sorry," Peyton said, as Peyton pulled him downwards.

"Did you feel bad?" Peyton asked, softly.

"A little," Lucas said, as he bent down to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said.

"It's okay," Lucas said, as he smiled slightly.

Peyton held out her palms. Lucas gently tapped his palms with his, as Peyton did with his, and then Peyton touched his nose with her index finger as he touched hers with his.

Both of them smiled, as Lucas picked up Peyton in his arms for a hug.

"So, what did you do today?" Lucas asked.

"The usual Dad, got up, watched some TV," Peyton started.

"Wait, didn't you just say that you didn't watch any TV the whole day," he said, as he looked at Peyton with a smirk on his face.

"Well yah, but I didn't watch as much as I usually do," Peyton said, as she laughed lightly.

"You know, your laugh is just like your mother's," Lucas said, as he smiled.

"Yah?" Peyton asked, smiling brightly.

"Yah,' Lucas said, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Peyton held onto his hand as they walked along the street together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - So guys thats the end of chapter 2 .. I hope you people liked it ... I dont know how long the chapters are going to be ... And this fiction is probably going to be a small one ... am not sure how long will it be ... but I hope that you guys like it ... Thanks again for the reviews ... And there will be some time before Peyton (the older one) makes an entrance ... So sit tight ... and hopefully you'll like it ... if you do then be sure to drop a review ... till then take care ... Love Natasha ...

PS. Haley is just added in the story ... and she might not have a big part or anything ... but dere is a mention of her ...


	3. Happy Birthday

A/N - Thanks guys for the reviews ... Some of you seem to be confused about the fact that Peyton is Lucas's daughter ... well she is Lucas and Brooke's daughter ... The older Peyton will make an appearence soon enough ... You'll just have to wait a while ... There is a purpose for writing the story this way ... I hope you all have the patience to wait for it to unwind ... and I hope you like it ... as usual ... if you like this chapter then drop a review ...

Disclaimer - I dont own OTH, nor am I associated with Mark. Also the characters Lucas and Peyton do not belong to me in any way.

Chapter 3 - Happy Birthday

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaa," Peyton shouted loudly as she ran into the kitchen and jumped into the expected arms of her grandmother.

"Ooffff. Peyton darling, you ought to be more careful, I'm getting old, you know," Karen said, while chuckling softly.

"Mom, you're not getting old," Lucas said, as he walked towards her, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Darling, age is inevitable. So, yes, I am getting old," Karen said, while smiling.

"Right," Lucas said, as he seated himself down near the table at the kitchen.

"So how's my little pumpkin?" Karen asked Peyton with a small smile on her face.

"Grandma, I'm not a little girl anymore," Peyton said, while pouting, causing Lucas to chuckle.

"You'll always be my little girl, honey," Karen said.

"And mine," Lucas said, from his place.

Peyton got out of Karen's arms and ran towards Lucas and quickly put her small arms around him.

"I love you, Daddy," Peyton said, with a huge dimpled grin.

"I love you too, baby," Lucas said, as he hugged her tightly.

Lucas's whole world revolved around this little girl. Although she was 10, she would always remain Lucas's little girl. All the times he'd spend with her, were still fresh in his mind. The first time he'd changed her diaper, the first time she'd cried, the first time she laughed, her ill-attempts of trying to stand up and then succeeding to do so, all the times she fell, her first bicycle. All of the memories that he shared with her, he held so close to his heart.

"You should be here, Brooke. To see our daughter growing up," Lucas thought, as he glanced at a photo of hers that was hanging on a wall on the opposite side of the kitchen. Lucas closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of hugging Peyton.

"Dad, I'm here you know, let go, you're holding on too tight," Peyton grumbled slightly.

Lucas chuckled and released her.

Peyton gave Lucas a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards Karen.

"Grandma, where's my letter?" Peyton asked, her eyes shining.

"When's your birthday, darling?" Karen asked.

"Tomorrow," Peyton said, in a small voice.

"So?" Karen said.

"Oh!" Peyton said, with a small pout.

"Yes, you'll get your letter tomorrow, now its pretty late, you should go to bed," Karen said, to Peyton.

"Okay. Goodnight Grandma," Peyton said, as she gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, darling," Karen said, as she hugged her tightly.

Peyton walked towards Lucas, even though she had just kissed him.

"Good night, Daddy," she said, giving Lucas a big hug, and another kiss.

"Good night, baby," Lucas said, as he gently gave Peyton a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be up in a minute."

Peyton walked out of the kitchen, and went towards the stairs and up to her room.

"Everyday, that girl starts looking more and more like her mother" Karen said, with a smile on her face.

"She does, doesn't she?" Lucas asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Karen glanced towards Lucas with a sad smile, and then started walking towards Lucas, and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Lucas, it's been ten years," Karen said.

Lucas closed his eyes, not wanting to have _this_ conversation with his mother again.

Karen softly placed her hand over his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Lucas looked up to meet her eyes.

"Don't you think its time for you to start living your life again?" Karen asked, softly.

"Mom, I don't want to have this conversation again," Lucas said, as he got up from his seat, and pulled off his jacket and walked towards a corner, where his basket ball was kept.

Lucas swiftly picked it up and started bouncing it in the air, trying to drain out Karen's voice.

"Lucas, every time I start this conversation, this is exactly how you react," Karen said.

"How do you want me to react, when you keep bringing it up?" Lucas asked, with a slightly frustrated tone.

"Listen to me," Karen said.

"What else do you think I'm doing, Ma?" Lucas said, as he started dribbling the ball softly on the floor of the kitchen.

"Don't you think you should get married?" Karen asked, in a tentative voice.

"No," Lucas replied, simply.

"But, why not?" Karen asked.

"Mom, I can't make myself to fall in love with someone else," Lucas said, with a slight edge to his voice, before he continued, "Someone who isn't a part of our life already. Someone who is a stranger to Peyton. I can't risk falling in love with someone who might not love Peyton. I can't do that to her," he said, "I **won't** do that to her."

"But don't you think that she needs a mother?" Karen asked.

"She has me," Lucas said, pointing at himself, "And she has you, Ma."

"I'm not her mother, Lucas. And neither are you," Karen said, simply, "Do you think she can live like this, without a mother?" she asked.

"She has her mother. At least more then I do. She has her mother's letters that will get her through everything. Don't worry about her mom, she will be fine," Lucas said, as he started making his way towards Peyton's bedroom.

"This family is incomplete Lucas, and it will be till the day Peyton doesn't have a mother,' Karen said, in a soft voice, "I know that, and I think that you do, too."

Lucas turned around to look at her, once more, before he made his way towards Peyton's bedroom.

Peyton was lying on her bed, tucked in the confines of her blanket. Lucas made his way towards her bed, and sat down as quietly as he could next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Dad," Peyton said, in a whisper.

"Shhh baby, go back to sleep," Lucas said, as he kept his hand on her forehead and removed the strands of hair that were falling in her eyes.

Peyton closed her eyes and nodded off. Lucas sat there, wanting to be sure that she was asleep. Lucas glanced to her side table, and saw a picture of Brooke. He gently picked it up and stared at her beautiful face.

"You should be here, with your daughter on the eve of birthday. You should be here with me." Lucas thought to himself, as a loan tear slipped through his eyes. Quickly wiping it away with his index finger, he replaced the frame back to its original place, and got up. He quietly walked out of the room, and walked towards his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

00:00 AM

The sound of a shrill alarm sounded throughout the quiet house, and a small girl suddenly sat up straight in her bed.

"Happy Birthday, Peyton," Peyton thought to herself as she quickly got out of her bed and ran downstairs to where her presents were kept.

She sat in front of the huge pile of gifts, not caring from who they were or how many there were, because the only thing her eyes searched for was enclosed within an envelope. Putting aside as many gifts as she could, she finally came across what she had been looking for.

Her mother's letter.

Quickly picking it up, she opened the letter and took out the sheets of white paper that had her mother's words written on them.

_Dear Peyton,_

_Happy Birthday._

_Today you've turned 10. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I hope whatever you wish for on this day comes true. I'm sure you look just like your father, the same eye color, the same ways. Am I right?'_

"No, I look like you," Peyton said, stubbornly as I read the lines of the letter. After a moment, she started reading it again.

_Tell me darling, does your father still sleep with his mouth open. I always wondered whether he'll ever be able to do otherwise._

"I have no idea," Peyton thought, as she continued reading the letter.

_You're a big girl today Peyton, and what I'm about to tell you today, I'm sure you'll be able to understand. Today I am about to tell you a story. This is a story about three people. Two of which you are already familiar with, but one of them you do not know off. Those people are me, your father & Peyton._

Peyton put the pieces of paper down, and said out loud "PEYTON."

A/N - Its been quite some time since my last update ... but i've been quite busy ... am hoping to get back in the ring now that I've got the time ... So hopefully dere are people still out dere who're reading my stories ... If you liked this chapter ... be sure to drop a review ... till then take care ... Love Natasha ...


	4. Peyton Sawyer And Lucas Scott

A/N :- I owe you guys an over due apology for not writing up a chapter in so long ... And I hope you guys like this update ... And if you do then be sure to drop a review ... There's another author's note at the end of the chapter ... It's got a little info about the story ... Hopefully dere are still people out dere who read this story ... Hope you guys njoy it ... And if you do ... then be sure to drop in a review ...

Disclaimer - I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own the characters Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, whatever is written in this story is a work of fiction.

Chapter 4 - Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott

"Where the hell is he?" Peyton thought to herself, as she moved her hands above her head, as a way of trying to relax her tense muscles, after which she bent down and picked up the basketball that sat on the floor next to her.

Just then the sound of a door opening and closing echoed throughout the gymnasium.

Peyton turned around to see Lucas standing behind her, with bag in hand, and his usual smirk placed on his ever-grinning face.

"You're late," Peyton said, in an unusually calm voice.

"I'm not an early riser," Lucas replied, while faking a yawn.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Peyton asked, with a roll of her eye.

"Why would I?" Lucas asked his tone deadly serious.

"You have practice every morning at 6, and even if they cancel practice for some reason, you still wake up, and you're saying that you aren't an early riser. That makes me wonder if you're trying to be funny," Peyton explained.

Lucas chuckled slightly and moved his head from side to side.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Peyton asked, smirking slightly.

"Admit what?" Lucas asked, setting down his bag and making his way towards Peyton.

"That you're scared," Peyton said, simply.

"You do know who I am, right?" Lucas said, with an air of arrogance, "I'm Lucas Scott. I'm not scared of anything," Lucas said, while as he walked around Peyton in circles.

"I'm Lucas Scott, I'm not afraid of anything," Peyton said, mimicking Lucas's expressions.

"Yah," Lucas said with a smirk, stopping to stand a few feet away from Peyton.

"But he definitely does lose to Peyton Sawyer every day," Peyton said, while smirking at him.

"Don't you want to play?" Lucas asked.

"What's the point?" Peyton asked, with a slight shrug to her shoulders, 'you lose every day," she said, finally starting to move the basketball in her hand, up and down in the air.

"I won't lose today," Lucas said, as he snatched the basketball away from Peyton.

"You say that everyday, too," Peyton said, as she smiled at Lucas.

"We'll see," Lucas said, moving the basketball towards Peyton's face, causing her to jerk backwards.

"We'll see," Peyton said, moving her arm in front of Lucas's face causing him to move behind.

"Aww shit," Lucas mumbled under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton.

"Shall we, or are you scared?" Peyton said, as she smiled slyly and started walking towards the centre of the court.

"Never," Lucas said, with a grin of his own.

Lucas stopped a few feet away from Peyton, and then threw the ball in the air.

Peyton moved forward and took the ball before Lucas could, and started dribbling it away from him. Lucas was right behind her, trying to take the ball away from her. But Peyton quickly made her way to the post, and threw the ball through the hoop.

WHOOSH

"Yes," Peyton said, and started doing a little victory dance.

"You know losing from a girl, and that to every day, man how that must bruise your ego," Peyton said, as she stopped jumping around and started dribbling the ball.

"Shit," Lucas screamed, and then took the ball away from Peyton and started dribbling it.

"Right, as if that's ever worked before," Peyton thought, and started moving towards him.

In one swift motion, Peyton checked him and took the ball and started making her way towards the post again. One, two, three steps, before she jumped up and dunked the ball in the net.

WHOOSH

"Yipppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Peyton sang, as she ran around him shaking her thumb in his face, acting like a little child.

"Stop acting like a little baby," Lucas said, in an irritated tone.

"Oh, I'm acting like the baby. You should go and look at your face in the mirror then talk," Peyton said, as she smiled at him.

"You want to play or not?!" Lucas asked, in an irritated tone.

"Gee, I wonder what we've doing since the past ten minutes?" Peyton asked, sarcastically.

"You're funny," Lucas said, sarcastically.

"What can I say, I'm just the best," Peyton said while laughing and then starting to dribble the ball again.

Lucas quickly swatted the ball away from Peyton as she was talking, and started dribbling it towards the goal.

"Heyyyyy," Peyton exclaimed, and started chasing after him.

Lucas quickly dunked the ball before Peyton could catch up with him.

"And that's the way it's supposed to be done," Lucas said as he took a bow in front of her, much to Peyton's irritation. Peyton roughly pushed his chest.

"Hey, just because I scored, doesn't mean you get to tackle me," Lucas said while trying to gain his balance and laughing out loudly.

"Well if you'd play fair, then I wouldn't need to tackle you, now would I?" Peyton asked, in an irritated tone.

"Everything is fair in love and war and basketball," Lucas said cheekily.

"Says who?!" Peyton asked, flinging her arms in the air.

"Says me," Lucas said, as he continued to bounce the ball.

"Who made you king of the world?" Peyton asked, sarcastically, as she tried to snatch away the ball from Lucas.

"No one has to make me the king. I was born the king," Lucas said, while moving away from Peyton and towards the goal.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," Peyton said, as she finally swatted the ball away from Lucas.

"Hey .." Lucas said, as he saw Peyton making her way towards the goal.

"That's what you get for thinking that you're king of the world," Peyton said, as she was almost about to dunk the ball.

Lucas ran behind her, and roughly pushed her to the side, causing her to fall flat on the ground with a loud "THWACK." He took the ball and ran towards the goal and dunked it.

"And that's how the pros do it," Lucas said, as he laughed out loudly.

Peyton got off the floor in a fury.

"If you don't know how to play, at least have the decency not to cheat," Peyton, all but yelled.

"Don't call me a cheater," Lucas said, pointing his finger at her.

Peyton walked towards Lucas.

"That's what you are. Cheater, cheater, cheater," Peyton said, as she got in Lucas's face.

"Peyton, don't call me a cheater," Lucas said.

"Lucas is a cheater, he is a cheater, and he is a cheater," Peyton said, in a mocking tone.

"Peyton," Lucas shouted.

"Cheater," Peyton shouted.

They were standing face to face, both of their faces a mask of fury.

Lucas grabbed a hold of Peyton's wrist and twisted it around her back, causing Peyton to start yelling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh," Peyton yelled in Lucas's ear.

"Stop screaming like a little girl," Lucas said, as he put his fingers in his ears.

"Don't call me a girl," Peyton said, in a childish tone.

Lucas let go off Peyton's hand, causing her to twirl away from him.

"Actually you're right. You're not a girl," Lucas said, as he stepped back from her.

"At least I'm not like those stupid girls who you run after," Peyton said, as she pointed her finger at his face.

"Excuse me ... I don't run after girls. Girls run after me," Lucas said, in an overly proud tone.

"Ohhhh right," Peyton drawled.

"Yah," Lucas beamed.

"Lucas is sooo sweet, he's so adorable, so handsome," Peyton mimicked, copying the hundreds of girls that were after Lucas every day.

"At least I'm better then you," Lucas said, while pointing his finger at Peyton.

"Was that a joke?" Peyton asked.

"Yah, it was," Lucas replied.

"I don't like jokes," Peyton said, as she stepped in front of Lucas's face again.

"I don't like you," Lucas said, in a mocking tone, as he stepped in front of Peyton's face.

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before turning around and starting to walk out of the gym.

Before they left, both of them came face to face one last time and shouted "SHUT UP!!"

--

Peyton walked into her room and threw the basketball loudly on the wall, as she plummeted herself on the bed.

"What's wrong with you?!" Rachel asked, as she continued flipping through her magazine.

"Nothing," Peyton said, in an angry tone.

"Oh-oh, what did he do now?" Rachel asked, as she set aside her magazine on the coffee table, and sat down beside Peyton on the bed.

"What did who do?!" Peyton mumbled, from her spot on the bed.

"Lucas," Rachel said, while rolling her eyes.

"What do you think?!" Peyton said, as she turned around, so she was now lying facing the ceiling, with her hands tucked underneath her head.

"Did that jerk push you again on the court, so he could net a basket?!" Rachel asked, with one hand on her hip.

"What else," Peyton said, as she waved her hand in the air.

"Jerk," Rachel mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Peyton said, while rolling her eyes.

"Well, you let him do it to you," Rachel said, while looking at Peyton.

"I do NOT," Peyton said, as she sat straight on the bed.

"You do, too," Rachel said.

"Not," Peyton said.

"You're the one who asks him to play with you every morning, even though you know that he'll push you on the freaking court if you're anywhere close to winning and that too everyday," Rachel said.

"Well, he needs the practice," Peyton said

"Peyton, he's the star player of the freaking team. He's here on a full-ride from his school. You don't get any better then that," Rachel said, while rolling her eyes.

"You do," Peyton said, with a small smile, "Haven't you seen me play?" Peyton asked, in a childish tone.

"Well you're you, but c'mon he is a hell of a player," Rachel said.

"I know. That's why I help, to make him an even better player," Peyton said.

"Yah, but he doesn't have to push you around, you know. Although it doesn't even matter. It's not as if you say anything to him," Rachel said, with a roll of her eyes.

"I do too," Peyton said, in mock horror.

"Calling him names and telling him that he runs after girls, instead of the other way round, isn't called doing something," Rachel said, in an amused tone.

"Humph," Peyton said, as she thwarted herself down on the bed again.

"I don't understand why you keep helping him, when all he does is shove you around," Rachel said.

"Because, he's my friend," Peyton said, matter-of-factly.

"Righttttttttt!" Rachel drawled.

"What?" Peyton asked, "you know he's my friend," she said, as she looked at Rachel.

"Yah well, where's your "friend" now?!" Rachel asked, air quoting the word friend.

"Where'd you think?!" Peyton said, as she turned to look at Rachel.

--

Lucas walked into his room, and threw his bag loudly on the floor, causing Nathan to look up from his game.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Nathan asked, as he turned to face Lucas.

"Nothing," Lucas said, as he walked round the room.

"I doubt that," Nathan said, with a short laugh.

Lucas shot him a glare.

"Man, I'm only kidding'" Nathan said, while laughing again.

"Hardy har har," Lucas said sarcastically, as he fell on a chair in the far corner of the room.

"Did you fight with Peyton again?" Nathan asked, as he saw Lucas run his hand in his hair.

"How did you know?!" Lucas asked, as he looked up from his place.

"Well let's see. You never throw your bag on the floor like that, nor do you ever walk along the length of this room until or unless you've had a fight with someone, and most of the times that someone is Peyton," Nathan said, while looking at Lucas.

"Right," Lucas said.

"Well, what did you do this time?!" Nathan asked.

"What makes you think I did something?!" Lucas asked.

"You always do something," Nathan said, with a roll his eyes.

"I do NOT," Lucas said, in mock horror.

"Please ... You're always pushing her around somewhere or the other. And if you're not doing that, then you're ringing the fire alarm and then pinning it on her," Nathan said, as he rolled his eyes at Lucas.

"ehehehhe. That was fun," Lucas said.

"Peyton getting detention for three whole weeks, just because you were the one to ring the fire alarm was not fun," Nathan said.

"Well, it was for me," Lucas said, as he sat back in his chair.

Nathan shook his head.

"Well, what did you do?!" Nathan asked, once again.

"Nothing," Lucas said.

"What you're trying to say is that, you didn't push Peyton today because you were trying to beat her at a stupid basketball game?!" Nathan asked.

"I didn't," Lucas said, as he avoided Nathan's eyes.

"Really?!" Nathan asked, not believing what Lucas was saying.

"Yah," Lucas said.

"Really?!" Nathan asked, once again.

"Okay, fine I did," Lucas said, flying his hands in the air.

"There we go," Nathan said, smiling broadly.

"It's not a big deal," Lucas said.

"No, no. Why would it be a big deal? You just keep pushing Peyton around and she keeps getting hurt, but that isn't a big deal," Nathan said, in a mocking tone.

"Hey ... She does not get hurt," Lucas said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh really. You shinned her elbow last month. She had an ugly ass bruise for two weeks," Nathan said.

"That was not my fault," Lucas said, defending himself.

"Yes, because I was the one to push her off the street playfully," Nathan said, sarcastically.

"Playfully being the key word," Lucas said, putting emphasis on the word playfully.

"Dude, your playfully almost caused me a broken rib," Nathan said, while thwarting Lucas with a pillow.

"Well it's not my fault that you bruise easily," Lucas said.

"I do NOT," Nathan said.

"Oh, you do too," Lucas said, while laughing.

"So not the point. Where is she now?!" Nathan asked.

"Probably talking to Rachel about our fight," Lucas said

"Obviously. So you going to talk to her?" Nathan asked.

"I always talk to her, she should come talk to me," Lucas said.

"Well she wasn't the one to push, now was she?!" Nathan asked, in an amused tone.

Lucas looked at Nathan.

"Yah okay. I'll go talk to her," Lucas said.

"Good," Nathan said.

Lucas got up from the chair, and started making his way towards the mini-fridge in their room.

"I just don't get one thing," Nathan said, as he went back to playing his video game.

"And what's that?!" Lucas asked, as he took out a bottle of water.

"The way you keep bruising her, I don't get how she keeps playing with you. I mean if I were in her place, I would've stopped like two years ago," Nathan said.

"She keeps playing because she's my friend," Lucas said, as he took a sip of water.

"Yah, some friend," Nathan mumbled.

"What's that?!" Lucas asked.

"Oh, nothing," Nathan said.

"You sure?!" Lucas asked.

"Yah," Nathan said.

"Okay then, I should go," Lucas said, as he set the water bottle down and started walking towards the door.

"Where??" Nathan asked, looking up from his game.

"To talk to Peyton," Lucas said, as he left.

"Peyton," Nathan said aloud, as he smiled to himself, and then continued to play his game.

--

Peyton walked into the gymnasium, and walked towards the centre of the court. As soon as she stood in the centre of the court, she heard the gymnasium door open again. She turned around and saw Lucas walking into the gym, which caused a small smile to spread across her face.

He walked towards her.

"It's coming," Peyton thought to her self.

"Do I really have to say sorry again?" Lucas thought to himself, and inwardly groaned, as he came and stood in front of her.

"One, two and three," Peyton silently counted in her head, waiting for it.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said, in a quiet whisper.

"There we go," Peyton thought, as she heard those ever repeating two words from Lucas's mouth. Again.

"It's okay," Peyton said.

Lucas looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Besides, its not as if you gave me a big shiny bruise, like you did a couple of weeks ago. Not even a scratch," Peyton said, as she waved her hands in the air.

Lucas laughed at her comment.

"So we're good," Lucas asked, as he looked at Peyton.

"As good as we're ever going to be," Peyton said, while smiling.

Lucas held out his palms in front of Peyton. Peyton gently tapped her palms with Lucas's, after which Lucas tapped his palms with Peyton's, and then Peyton touched Lucas's nose with her index finger as Lucas touched Peyton's with his.

Then Peyton moved in for a hug as Lucas gestured her to.

After releasing each other from the hug, they started walking.

"So have fun losing to me. Again," Peyton said as she draped her arm across Lucas's shoulder.

"I did not lose," Lucas said, as he pushed himself away from Peyton.

"Ahh yah, you did," Peyton said, as she messed up Lucas's hair.

"I did not, and stop doing that," Lucas said, as he moved away from Peyton, so she wouldn't mess his hair.

"Stop doing that," Peyton said, mimicking Lucas, as she draped her arm around Lucas's shoulder again.

"You're such a baby," Lucas said, as he smiled, and moved away from Peyton.

"You're such a baby," Peyton said, as she slightly punched him on his shoulder.

"Come here, you," Lucas said, as he hooked his arm around Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton draped her arm across Lucas's back, as they both walked out of the gym together.

--

A/N:- So it's been an extremely long time since I've written up a chapter ... And its been extremely long since I've written a chapter for Battle of Wills as well ... But I've been really busy with university finally starting up ... And since I got a month's break now ... I think I'll be able to make regular updates ... No promises, but am surely going to try ... I hope there are people still out there, who read my story ... So in this chapter Peyton Sawyer has finally been introduced ... And I hope you people liked this chapter ... And also I would've wanted to use Haley instead of Rachel, but I'd already used her before ... And I wasnt planning to add thses two extra characters, those extra characters being Nathan and Rachel .. But I think that it'll be a good thing ... I hope you guys enjoyed the update ... and I hope that you'll review ... till next time ... Love Natasha ...

And also Peyton is a really good player ... because she's been playing since childhood, while Lucas got into it when he started junior high ... And if that's too weird ... then its all cool ... after all it is a fictional story ... Right ... ehehehe ... Have fun with the reading ... Love Natasha ...


	5. Author's Note

A/N:- Hi guys. It's been a really long time since I've written a chapter for either one of my stories. Well my muse has been really playing hide & seek with me for the past couple of months, so I don't really know what to write, and I don't want to give you an update which wasn't worth the long wait, so it'll be some time before you guys get another update.

What I wanted to say was that the chances of me writing out an update for 'Love is A Friendship Set On Fire' are more likely then those for 'Battle of Wills' so there probably might be an update to my "LFSOF." I'd already written a couple of chapters for "Battle of Wills" but my computer blew up and the hard drive got wiped clean, so all my material was lost. And I really can't seem to remember what exactly I had written. So you guys will have to be a just a little more patient with me.

Another thing that I'd wanted you guys to know is that I've kind of re-written "LFSOF" completely from the beginning and I've changed the chapters again. By re-written I mean, I've corrected the many writing mistakes that were present in the original story, and have also changed the writing style, to make it more easier to understand and read. So if you guys want to go ahead and read it again, just before I start updating, you'll be happy to read it in the correct format.

This was a really long author's note, and in the end all I'd like to say is, Thank You for reading my stories, and thank you for still waiting for updates.

Thank You once again.


End file.
